Missing
by Smile for an Omega
Summary: The valley is running out of food, what will Cloud, Jasper, Mick and Kate do to get the the food back? Find out in Missing. (In the process of editing, will put up more chapters as soon as possible.)
1. Chapter 1 Beyond the territory

**Missing**

**Chapter one beyond the Territory**

Cloud hid under a huge white fir tree, the wind blowing her beautiful white fur across her face. She stifled a laugh as Mick walked by. He luckily hadn't picked up her scent and seemed to be moving on to look for her or Jasper. At least that's what it looked like until Mick stopped and looked straight at Cloud. Cloud burst from under the cover of the tree and ran the opposite way that Mick had been walking, Mick hot on her paws.

Although Mick was running full out Cloud was still taking off ahead of him leaving a cloud of snow behind her. As Cloud slid around the corner of a thick clump of trees she ran into a startled Jasper almost knocking both Jasper and Cloud off a steep hill.

Cloud and Jasper both sighed a sigh of relief from the close call of almost being knocked over the edge of the steep hill. Their relief was short lived as Mick ran around the corner full speed loosing his balance and smashing into Cloud and Jasper sending all three careening down the hill like a giant snow ball. They screamed all the way to the bottom landing in a huge mud hole.

Cloud was the first one to start laughing Mick and Jasper quickly joining in. When they finally stopped laughing Jasper said, "Let's do that again!" Cloud let out a little giggled while Mick threw a mud ball at Jasper. Jasper ducked and the mud ball smacked Cloud flat in the muzzle.

Cloud jokingly said, "You asked for it!" and threw a mud ball at Mick hitting him on his left front shoulder.

"Mud fight!" Jasper yelled and the mud hole was filled with the sound of mud balls flying and splats as they hit their marks or completely missed. The three friends fell back into the mud hole laughing and giggling like crazy.

When they finally came back up for air Mick said, "How are we going to wash this mud off, it's the middle of the winter." Jasper replied by jumping out of the mud hole and into the snow scrubbing as much mud from her fur coat as she could and walking over to a small spring gushing from the side of the mountain to wash the rest of the mud out of her fur. Although she was wet and standing in the snow she didn't shiver…much.

Cloud and Mick followed and did the same as Jasper had just done. When Mick was done washing off, he shook all or at least most of the water off sending it flying onto Cloud and Jasper. Jasper and Cloud looked at each other grinning and shook off the water Mick had coated them with from when he shook off coating Mick with even more water than before.

Cloud and Jasper started walking off going back to their dins for what they hopped was some fresh caribou from the hunt the pack had planned that morning.

Mick shook off again and ran to catch up with girls as he yield, "Hey! Wait for me!"

When he caught up with Jasper and Cloud they headed down the trail for their homes as they walked they talked about how hungry they were.

Cloud said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole caribou leg."

Jasper said, "I'm so hungry I could eat half a caribou."

Mick proudly smiled and said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole caribou!"

Cloud and Jasper grinned at each other and said in a dramatic voice, "Oh no! He's so hungry he's going to eat us!" and ran ahead pretending to run away from Mick. Mick laughed and loped after Jasper and Cloud chanting, "I'm so hungry I'm going to eat you!"

When the three friends got back to the dens they were having such a good time they didn't notice the grim look on everyone's face, but after a few minutes they noticed the grim look on every ones face.

Cloud went up and asked the pack leader, Kate, "What's wrong….everyone seems, grim?

Kate replied with a worried yet strong answer, "The hunt this morning was not very successful, only one caribou was taken. The caribou are thinning. We might have to move the pack to an area with more food. We are trying to find a group that will go off the territory and look for a new territory with more food that does not have another pack already there."

Before Cloud could say anything else Kate said, "No you can't go, the group that goes may never come back" Kate gave the three friends a stern look to keep them from even thinking about leaving to go find another territory.

Cloud looked at Jasper and Mick with a look that told Mick and Jasper, "_Let's do it!"_

Jasper spoke first saying, "We should probably talk about this were no one else will hear us."

Mick quickly replied, "Are you nuts! We can't just go.._MFF!"_ Before Mick could say anything else both Jasper and Cloud clamped their paws over Mick's muzzle, they didn't want the rest of the pack to think they were going to try to leave the territory to go find a new territory. They would be kept under their mother and fathers watch day and night because, "_they were only pups_".

Cloud resented being thought of as a pup, _she was old enough too treated as a FULL grown wolf, NOT a winy little pup!_

Cloud whispered in Jaspers ear, "_Let's go to sharp point ridge, we could talk about…" _Cloud looked around to make sure no one was listening and continued, "_...looking for new territory."_

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Soon Cloud, Jasper and Mick were walking up to sharp point ridge.

Mick spoke before anyone else could speak, "Are you crazy! The pack leader just told us not to go and what are we doing? Planning to go! If anyone even finds out that we're talking about going to look for a new territory we'll be under constant supervision for weeks! If not months!"

"Mick if you keep yelling like that, there won't be a wolf in the territory that doesn't know what we're planning to do!" Cloud replied.

Jasper spoke up next, "Come on, let's focus on what we came here to do…"

Mick interrupted her saying, "That's exactly what I'm doing! Convincing you two that this is nuts and that we should leave it to Tara and the other Alphas to deal with! I mean were still just pups! And, and we're also Omega's! Omegas are only supposed to be funny and keep the peace in the pack! Not go and find new territories with more food! The Alpha's are having trouble just finding someone to do it. How are little Omega pups like us going to help! We would just cause more trouble because they would have to send search parties looking for us. We may even end up dead! Can either of you find a better reason to go?"

Jasper replied, "We could have fun and…um…uh…"

Cloud finished the sentence for Jasper, "We would be saving the whole pack from starvation; we might even be able to find out where all the Caribou are going and bring them back so that we didn't even have to leave the territory."

Jasper continued to prove Clouds point even more, "Yeah and think of all the elder wolf's, they wouldn't be able to make the journey to a new territory, they could die! Do you want to be the one of the Omega's that saved the wolf pack, or the wolf that "could" have saved the pack from starvation?"

After a few moments Mick mumbled, "I still think it's a bad idea…"

Cloud and Jasper both slightly chuckled at how stubborn Mick was; he would never admit that he was wrong.

Cloud, Jasper and Mick went back to talking.

Jasper stared talking, "So what direction should we go?"

Cloud replied, "Maybe we should go out the northeast side and follow the river, we would have water to drink, and we would have more prey to catch near the river as we searched."

Jasper replied, "Good point but I think we should head north, it seems that there is more large game in that direction, plus we should be able to find some Squirrels or something to eat, they seem to live everywhere. Plus we'll probably come across some streams or creeks on our way. We'll probably even find some good dry dens to sleep in at night; if we were by the river most din spots would be wet."

Cloud replied, "Good point and since its approaching fall we would have to deal with the ice from the river if we followed the river."

Mick replied, "I think we should head south, it's warmer and if I were a caribou with that matted looking fur I would go to a place where I didn't need that horribly matted coat."

Both Cloud and Jasper didn't listened to Mick's response because they knew that the caribou wouldn't go south, it was to warm in the south for caribou.

Cloud went on, "So we're going north, agreed?"

Jasper quickly replied, "Yes!"

Mick sighed and said, "I guess so…." Cloud looked at Mick and smiled, he was…funny… Jasper noticed how Cloud looked at Mick and how she smiled at him with a glimmer in her eye, but just as quickly she looked away shyly. Mick didn't notice. Jasper wished she could be in love with someone, but sadly she'd never fallen in love….

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Mick broke the silence, "So when are we taking off?"

Cloud replied, "It'll have to be soon, but how soo…."

Cloud stopped and her eyes widened, "RUN!" she yelled and took off down the hill, going the opposite direction as the dens, north. Jasper and Mick took off after as quickly as they could, they had never seen her look so serious or run so fast before.

As Jasper and Mick gasped for air trying to catch up with Cloud they here'd her yell over her back, "Run faster he's gaining on you!"

Jasper yelled back, "What are we running from?"

Cloud slowed down till she was running next to them and said, "That!" pointing behind them with her head. Jasper and Mick looked back; there was a foaming mouth diseased wolf staggering after them at an amazingly fast speed.

Cloud, Jasper and Mick didn't need any more encouragement; they flew ahead edging away from the diseased wolf. As they were running they all started to get cuts from the sharp rocks on the ground and numerous other things. Jasper soon cut her right front paw badly on a sharp rock, this didn't slow her down a bit, it sped her up if anything.

Just as they left the territory the sound of the diseased wolf chasing after them disappeared. When they finally stopped they were gasping for air.

Cloud was the first to talk, "We're beyond the territory!"

Mick quickly spoke to, "Where are we? And how are we going to get back to the pack?"

Cloud replied, "We're not going back to the pack, at least not yet…. This is a great chance to get a head start on looking for better territory."

Cloud started to slowly walk north, Jasper quickly following her.

Mick sighed and yelled after them, "Where do you plan to sleep tonight?"

"In a den of course", Cloud yelled back.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

The next morning

Kate quickly kept heading in the direction of the fading scent of the three missing wolves and a fourth wolf that didn't smelling right that Kate couldn't find out why smelled wrong. Suddenly just as she was coming to the end of their territory Kate and Humphrey came across a dead foaming mouth diseased wolf, it wasn't anyone from there pack and wait! _Was that blood spots? Yes it was! _The two small spots of blood belonged to Mick and Cloud; the bigger spot belonged to Jasper.

Kate quickly spoke to her mate Humphrey, "Go back and tell the pack to stay in their dens at all times. I'll follow the blood trail and try to find…" A tear fell from Kate's muzzle,"…the bodies..."

Humphrey comforted his Kate before he left for the dens, "I'm sure she's fine, she must have cut herself on something sharp, she'll be fine." Humphrey quickly headed off to the dens before he started to cry, _this would only worsen how Kate felt about loosing their only daughter, Jasper. No one could survive a bite from a foaming mouth wolf, no one…_

Watching Humphrey leave Kate started to follow the blood trail till it slowly disappeared, she gave up looking for them when she completely lost their blood and scent trail. Kate knew she didn't want to see any of what was left of their diseased ridden bodies, especially her daughters, Jasper.

Kate cried as she walked home knowing she would never see her daughter again….

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-


	2. Chapter 2 Idec

**Chapter two Idec**

Cloud, Jasper and Mick kept walking, looking for a good den. As they had been walking both Cloud and Mick had noticed Jasper's bad limping, they had tried several times to stop for a break to rest Jasper's foot but Jasper said "I'm not limping! Stop worrying about me, you two look like you were trampled by a stamped of caribou. And you're asking if I need to stop? I barely have a scratch!"

Although they felt like they had been stampeded by a herd of caribou they didn't say anything, because Jasper looked even worse and had lost a considerable amount of blood from all the cuts she had gotten and the large cut on her right front paw.

Cloud and Mick had been looking for a den to sleep in at night but hadn't been very hurried because they knew they didn't have time to waste looking for a territory with more food. After the started to notice Jasper mumble things like "whaaat aaaa nicccccce floowwwerrrrrr" when she looking at a pile of rocks and also continue, "Thaaatssss oooookayyyyy Iiiii juuuuusssttttt aaaattte aaaaaa hoooolllleeee cccaaarrrriiiibbbboouuuuuuuuu." Jasper also started stumbling along and trailing away from them, Mick and Cloud started to wonder just how much blood she'd lost, she never acted like this. Cloud and Mick started looking for any kind of den to get there friend in.

Before long they found a good sized den that was, by luck, near a small but fast moving river. Not taking any time the three friends walked into the den.

Jasper walked to the back of the den and collapsed, unconscious. Cloud and Mick quickly ran over to Jasper, their first reaction that she was dead but sighed a big sigh of relief that she was still alive. It still bothered them both deeply at how poor Jaspers state of health was; _would she still be alive by morning? _

If Cloud or Mick had known she'd been in such bad condition when they had lost the diseased wolf they would never continued north looking for territory, they would have started looking for their territory and gone straight home once they found it.

Mick laid on one side of Jasper while Cloud laid on the other, with Jaspers huge loss of blood she could easily get cold and die. Mick fell asleep first and Cloud a few minutes later.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Later that night Cloud woke up for a reason she couldn't find out. Giving up on sleeping after a while of laying awake in the den Cloud walked over to the opening of the den and leaned against the side of the den.

Soon she noticed something light brown floating down the river, Cloud started down from the cave toured the river to see what it was. When she arrived at the side of the river she noticed it was a wolf that looked pretty young. It looked like it was already dead until it moved just slightly trying to get its head above water.

Cloud quickly jumped into the cold water and swam towards the almost drown wolf. When Cloud reached the wolf, she grabbed the wolf by the scruff of his neck and started paddling back to the land.

When Cloud finally made it to the bank of the river below the den she dragged the wolf from the water and checked to make sure he was still breathing, he wasn't. Cloud did the next thing only because she had to, not because she wanted to. She gave the wolf mouth to mouth resuscitation.

As soon as the wolf started coughing and sputtering and pulling air back into his lungs Cloud quit giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation and stepped back a moment from the wolf in discomfort of what she had just done.

A moment later Mick came down from the den.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Mick suddenly woke up when he heard the sound of a large splash. He shrugged it off and was going to go back to sleep when he noticed cloud wasn't in the cave. He immediately got up and went straight to the opening of the cave. His heart sank as he watched Cloud kissing another wolf, but just as quickly he noticed that that Cloud stepped away from the wolf with a look of discomfort and the wolf started sputtering and pulling air into his lungs and then spitting out water. Mick realized that the wolf must have been drowning and Cloud had saved him with mouth to mouth resuscitation.

_I still had a chance with Cloud!_ Mick thought to himself but just as quickly he sighed, _I might, have a chance with Cloud. A few alphas had an eye on Cloud, and that's pretty much a guaranteed sign that a little Omega like him would never go from being a nice, gorgeous, wolfs friend to being her mate._

Mick snapped out of his saddened thoughts and ran down to help Cloud bring the almost drowned wolf up the hill to the den. Mick got on one side of the wolf and Cloud on the other and they supported the wolf as they went up the hill toward the den, the Wolf kept stumbling and almost falling, if it hadn't been for Mick and Cloud catching him he would have fallen.

Once Mick and Cloud got the wolf up into the den and into the opposite corner of the den as Jasper they laid the almost drowned wolf down next to the wall, the wolf was asleep by the time his head hit the ground.

Cloud started to speak,"I'll sleep with…."

But Mick cut her off, "Jasper and I'll sleep with the soggy wolf." Mick hopped he hadn't sounded rude but he still wanted to hold on to that little chance of still being Clouds mate.

Cloud wasn't sure whether to be joyous or not be bothered by what Mick had just said. _Was he in love with her too? Or was she just crazy? There are plenty of beautiful alphas with their eyes on Mick, a little omega wolf like me would probably never have a chance of being Mick's mate._

And with that Cloud fell asleep next to Jasper. A few seconds later Mick fell asleep too.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

The next morning Cloud woke up when she felt Mick lightly shaking her awake.

Mick spoke to Cloud, "I'm going to go out hunting for something for us to eat. Could you stay here and watch Jasper and…" Mick stumbled on what to call the other wolf but Cloud finished his sentence for him," the soggy wolf?"

Mick smiled at what Cloud said and replied with a sparkle in his voice, "Yeah, the soggy wolf."

Cloud smiled and said, "I will if you bring back breakfast."

Mick grinned and said, "Well, we can only hope so, I never took any Alpha classes you know."

Cloud let out a small giggle of laughter and said one more thing before Mick left to go hunting for breakfast, "Stay safe, I don't want anything happening to you, I already have Jasper and the soggy wolf to worry about, I don't need to worry about you to."

Mick's heart beat against his chest as he left the Den saying, "I will. You stay safe to, if you need me, howl. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." And with that he left the den thinking, _Does she really love me? Maybe just maybe….._

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Mick walked through the woods looking for a squirrel or something he might be able to catch, the only problem, he had no idea how to hunt. He had never learned to hunt because he was an Omega.

Mick suddenly stopped when he here'd the branches shake above him he looked up as a squirrel fell from a tree and landed in front of him. Mick pounced on the squirrel accidently squashing part of it, but still killing it.

Mick grimaced when he heard the squishing sound as he landed on it, _half a squirrel wasted because I can't even pounce on him _Mick thought to himself.

Mick picked the squirrel up in his jaws and walked on knowing they would need more than half a squirrel to feed them, a lot more. Mick sighed and headed on looking for more food.

After a while Mick realized that it was getting to be more of lunch time than breakfast. Mick sighed knowing that he hadn't really gotten them any food at all.

Just as Mick was turning around to head for the den when he noticed a single small bush of berries, Mick let out a small chuckle and walked over to the bush, _well if Janice and Reba can eat berries for every meal, we should be able to eat them once._

Mick started plucking berries off the bush but soon realized that he didn't have any way to carry the barriers back to the den. Sooner more then later Mick came up with an idea.

Mick used his teeth too chew through a couple of the fullest branches of berries and when he was done he picked up three branches of berries and the squirrel. Mick started to walk home when he heard a small cry of pain from a little dip in the ground about the size of a small pond near the bush he had gotten the berries.

Mick rushed to the sound and found a wounded and dying wolf. Mick dropped what he'd been carrying and ran over to the wounded wolf.

The wolf, seeing Mick started to try to get up but quickly crumpled to the ground because of the immense amount of blood that he had lost.

Mick started to say, "Don't move I…" but the other wolf cut Mick off, "Kill me for leaving? A hate you scum for being so loyal to that Gidac! Don't you see he's using you? He doesn't care if you live or die! All he wants is death and destruction! Get out while you still can! If you don't, mark my words! You will die!" and with those last words the wolf died.

Mick stuttered and took a step away from the now dead wolf. Mick quickly turned around and ran, ran as fast as he could toward the den. Mick didn't miss a step as he ran toward the den.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

As soon as he reached the den he slid to a halt in the middle of the den. Cloud was giving Jasper some water and the soggy wolf talking to Cloud.

Cloud the soggy wolf and Jasper looked over at Mick as he caught his breath.

Mick started speaking before he had finished catching his breath, "Wolf tell death wolf died leave still can we to go!

Cloud calmly said, "Catch your breath and speak slower, I can't hear a single thing you're saying."

As Mick sat there catching his breath the soggy wolf started to talk in a worried tone, "Hi, I'm Idec. What do you mean by dead wolf?"

Mick replied now that he had caught his breath, "I was getting some berries for us to eat and I heard a cry of pain, I went to find out who had was hurt thinking it might be one of you and I found a grey badly wounded wolf. He said that he hated me for being loyal to some wolf called Gidac. He said that this guy was using me and didn't care if I was dead or not. He also said that this Gidac guy only wanted death and destruction and to get out while I still could or I would die. After he said that he died. Getting to the point, we have to get out of here and get back to the pack! We're going to get killed if we don't. " Mick stopped talking as he watched Jasper burst out laughing and started to then say, "That's funny! A dead…" but before Jasper finished she fell back unconscious on the floor.

Cloud looked at Jasper with a worried look and said, "Mick we can't leave with Jasper like this and Idec can barely stand."

Cloud and Mick looked over at Idec who had just broken down in tears sobbing, "H-He was ju-just like a-a fa- father to m-me…."

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

**Chapter two is up! ****Thank you for taking the out of your day to read this. I will probably be slow on writing this because I'm not exactly the fastest writer.**

**"What will happen next? Find out in chapter three!"**

**Spoilers? No I will not have spoilers in this story.**

**Thanks! And please review, I like to see if I'm doing well and what your ideas are for me to do next.**

**Smile for an Omega **


	3. Chapter 3 Catch a fish

**Chapter three Catch a fish**

Mick and Cloud looked at each other and then looked back at Idec saying at the same time," "Father?"

Idec answered after he'd stopped sobbing, "Secant was the closest thing I had to a father-" Idec hesitated and then continued,"-after my mother and father were killed by Gidac, he took me in and raised me from a pup. We ran away from Gidac and the pack because we wanted a better life than what Gidac had been having us and the rest of the pack do. Gidac has been having us take the prey away from other packs and waiting till they were too weak to defend themselves and then he and the rest of the pack would go in and… and… and kill the other pack only leaving the wolves alive that gave their will to him. Me and Secant had taken off at night hopping we could get far enough away so that when the pack woke up we would be far enough away that the pack wouldn't be able to track or scent us. We were wrong; Gidac was awake and saw us leave…. They chased us and at some point while they were chasing us I got separated from Secant. I ran and ran but I just couldn't get away from them. As soon as I saw the river I jumped in hoping the river would mask my scent and that they wouldn't see me either. I stayed in the river to make sure I had lost them but before I could get out of the river the current picked up and drug me off a water fall. The next thing I remember was Cloud saving my life by dragging me out of the river."

Mick first thought was _If you even think of falling in love with her for saving your life I will rip you limb for limb._ Mick stopped himself from thinking like that; _I'd probably feel thankful of anyone who saved me to..._

Idec continued speaking, "Cloud's right, your friend Jasper can barely stand and, I was hoping to join you guys….."

Cloud replied before anyone else could say anything, "Of course you can join us! It's not like you have anywhere else to turn!"

Mick replied to Idec after Cloud had finished talking, "Um, sure you can join us, if you haven't heard yet, I'm Mick."

Idec replied, "No I haven't heard your name yet, thanks for letting me know that."

Cloud looked at Mick in a wondering way and started to talk again, "Mick did you bring back any food?"

Mick replied, "Sorry, I had a little food, but I left it back with Secant."

Before Cloud could reply Idec started to talk, "I feel a little light headed, I think I'll try to sleep it off." Idec crawled over to where he'd slept the night before and fell asleep.

Cloud got up and walked over to Mick and said, "We need food; we're all starving to death here." Cloud stopped talking when she smiled with a smile that could melt your heart came to her face and she continued starting to walk out of the den, "Come on, let's see if you can catch a fish." Cloud continued to walk down the hill and Mick quickly followed her wondering what she meant by catch fish?

When they reached the bottom of the hill Cloud stepped into the shallows of the river and stood strong watching the water beneath her feet.

Mick started to ask,"What are you do- " but Mick was cut off when Cloud plunged her head into the water and came back up with a fish throwing it onto the land. Mick was smacked flat in the face by the fish.

Mick took a couple of steps and fell into the water next to Cloud. Clouds first thought was, _Shoot, I killed him!_

Cloud quickly started to pick Mick out of the water but before could grab him he reached up and pulled her under.

Cloud came up sputtering, "Very funny wise guy!" Mick just laughed and Cloud soon joined in.

When Mick and Cloud finally stopped laughing Mick asked Cloud, "How did you learn to catch a fish? I've never even heard of anyone who could catch a fish."

Cloud replied, "What do you think I do in my spare time?"

Mick replied,"Spend time with me and Jasper?"

Cloud replied laughing, "Well, I spend most of it with you and Jasper but I still learned to catch fish."

Mick continued the conversation, "You must be a natural."

Cloud and Mick got out of the water and shook off. But just as soon as Cloud got done shaking off she realized they still needed more food and walked right back into the shallows of the river.

Cloud called Mick back into the water, "Come back in, I'll teach you to catch a fish."

Mick walked back into the water and stood next to Cloud saying, "Sure!"

Cloud started talking, "Watch how I stand firm on the ground so that the river doesn't push against me as hard." Mick positioned his legs like Cloud had just shown him.

Cloud continued talking as she tried to teach Mick to catch a fish, "Now look into the water and look what you see."

Mick looked into the water, and started talking, "I see a rock, sand, another rock and a stick."

Cloud looked over at the spot bellow Mick and started to talk again, "Mick, that's not a stick, that's a fish. Try to grab the fish and throw it onto the bank." Mick sat for a second and then plunged his head into the water and came up with a fish. Mick tried to throw it onto the bank but all he did was send it into the water next to Cloud.

Cloud quickly snapped the fish out of the water and threw it onto the bank before it had the chance to swim away. Mick watched Cloud admiring how beautiful she is, her soft white fur blowing in the light breeze, her light blue eyes that looked like the most beautiful blue sky with a hint of river clearness dotted in to make them look, we'll, beautiful.

Mick snapped out of his state of staring at Cloud when she waved here paw in front of his face saying, "Hello? Earth to Mick?...Anyone in there?"

Mick replied coming back to what they were doing, "Huh? Oh! Good catch!" Mick said stumbling for words.

Cloud just smiled and said, "Come on let's try again."

Mick said with a happy smile, "Ok."

Mick and Cloud continued to catch fish, well Cloud anyway, Mick spent most of his time missing and slipping and falling into the water.

As Cloud and Mick came to the last fish to be caught they noticed the sun was setting and the day was ending.

Cloud asked Mick, "Why don't you catch the last fish?"

Mick got into the position he'd been in when he caught his first fish, soon Mick saw a fish swim under him and he drove his head under the water and grabbed it. Mick threw it toward the land with all his might and the fish flew farther than just the bank, a lot farther. Cloud and Mick watched as the fish flew into the den and a few seconds later they heard a shriek of anger.

Soon the heard Jasper yell, "Who threw that! Whoever threw that won't live through the night!" The good news Jasper was mentally back to normal the other good news she wouldn't be able to carry out that threat physically, yet.

Mick and Cloud walked out of the water laughing and shook off. They took their time picking up the fish Mick and Cloud, Mick picked up three fish of the fish and Cloud picked up other two fish that were left.

As Cloud and Mick entered the den they noticed the sun was disappearing over the mountain and that it was turning into night.

Jasper started talking the second they entered the den, "Ok, Who threw that fish?" Mick and Cloud grinned but said nothing.

Jasper continued, "We'll I guess I'll forgive you for hitting me with that fish since you brought dinner..."

Mick and Cloud sat down and set the fish in a pile between them and Jasper. All three looked up when they saw Idec stretch out and yawning waking up from his sleep.

Idec looked over and saw the fish a few seconds later, his first response was, "We'll it seems you two are good fishermen." Pointing his paw at Cloud and Mick

Mick and blushed and Cloud replied to Idec, "Good to see you up, how are you feeling?"

Idec replied, "I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking." As if to prove his point he started to get up but just as quickly he sat back down, "I guess I still haven't regained my strength, I think I'll stick to crawling for know."

Idec slowly crawled across the ground toward the fish. Once he reached the fish he took one of the fish and swallowed it whole. Cloud, Mick and Jasper just stared as he swallowed the fish, they couldn't believe he had just eaten a fish, whole.

Mick, Cloud and Jasper took a fish and started to eat their own fish. Soon they had eaten all the fish and were heading in for the night.

"Goodnight everyone" Jasper said.

"Goodnight my friends" Idec said.

"Goodnight everyone" Mick said saying to himself a second later "Goodnight Cloud…."

Cloud was the last to say goodnight, "Goodnight everyone."

A few seconds later she added in a whisper no one else could hear, "Goodnight Mick…." And with that all four wolves fell asleep, well three any way….

_Will he find me? Will he find them… _Idec looked at his three friends and fell asleep watching how peaceful they slept.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Mourning

Kate was crying mourning in the back of her den for her lost pup, Jasper.

Humphrey was next to her saying, I'm sure she's fine she must have…." Humphrey stumbled for words and continued, "Gotten away and will be back anytime now…." As Humphrey said it he knew it wasn't true, he was just trying to cheer up Kate.

Just then Kate's mother Eve, and father Winston walked in, they had once been the pack leaders themselves. Eve looked at Humphrey with a look of frustration, she still didn't like that Kate had married an Omega, it wasn't pack law.

Winston noticed his wife looking at Humphrey with frustration, he quickly gave her a look that said, now's not the time for that.

Winston started to talk, "The pack has asked that you step down as pack leader until…" He stopped not wanting to make it worse for Kate.

He continued a few seconds later, "We will take your place until you are ready to be pack leader again." And with that Winston and Eve left the den to let Kate and Humphrey be alone.

Kate watched as her mother and father left, she had no objection from what her father had just said, she hadn't left the den since she'd come back from looking for Jasper and had barely eaten anything or slept any since.

Kate yawned and fell asleep next to Humphrey. Humphrey sighed and fell asleep next to Kate, he hadn't fallen asleep since Kate had fallen in to her state of mourning, he'd been too worried about her. He welcomed the sleep because he needed the sleep not only physically but mentally, he needed to get away from what was happening, if only for a short time.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

**Well, I hope you liked the new chapter.**

**Please reveiw, I would like to see how I did and what ideas you have for my next chapter. ****Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**Smile for an Omega**


	4. Chapter 4 Separated

**Sorry about the long wait! I just finished finals yesterday and I have been having a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter. I hope the next chapter comes rather quickly! You proubly want to read the story so...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four Separated<strong>

Mick was the first to awake the next morning. Mick carefully got up as so not to wake Cloud or the others.

He had slept next to Cloud last night because they had fallen asleep before Cloud could go over to Jasper to sleep with her to keep her warm and before Mick had gotten over to keep Idec to keep him warm that night. Mick hoped that Idec and Jasper hadn't gotten too cold last night since nether Cloud nor him had slept with them to keep them warm.

Mick looked over at Cloud sleeping peacefully, so peacefully… A second later Mick noticed Jasper and Idec had slept together, _so much for worrying about those two love birds. _Mick suddenly felt when he realized that he really had slept with Cloud last night, _she's in love with me. _Mick knew this because she wouldn't have slept with him otherwise.

Mick yawned and stretched out; a second later he started walking down the hill from the den to the river to catch fish for breakfast. Before Mick reached the river Cloud trotted up next to him yawning.

"So how did you sleep" she asked

Mick replied, "I slept better than I ever have before! How did you sleep, Cloud?" Mick added affectionately.

Cloud blushed and said, "I slept better than I ever have before…"

Mick stopped at the bottom of the hill and said with confidence, "Cloud, I love you."

Cloud looked at with love in her eyes and said, "I love you too." Cloud leaned in and kissed Mick on the muzzle, Mick didn't pull back; he accepted the kiss and kissed Cloud back. Cloud and Mick separated from their kiss and looked at each other with a deep look of passion and love. Mick hugged Cloud and she hugged him back tears in both their eyes from finally saying how they felt.

A few minutes later they let go of each other when they heard Jasper yell from the den up the hill, "Are to love birds going to sit there all day hugging each other or are you going to catch breakfast?" Idec sat next to Jasper at the edge of the den smiling knowing that Jasper had only said that to be annoying.

Jasper looked over at Idec and kissed him, Idec's eyes went wide but he didn't reject the kiss.

A few seconds later Jasper pulled away from the kiss blushing and looking at the ground saying, "S-Sorry I-I"

Before Jasper could continue Idec cut her off still a little stunned but not regretting that they had just kissed, "It's ok, I- I love you, too. Although I've only known you for a day I feel like I've known you my whole life…" Jasper didn't wait for him to say anything else; all she needed to hear was she had just heard, that he loved her. Jasper kissed Idec again and this time he didn't only except the kiss, he embraced the kiss.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

At the bottom of the slope Mick and Cloud entered the water to fish for their breakfast that morning; Cloud was the first to catch a fish and Mick caught one a few seconds later.

After a little while they had caught enough fish for breakfast. Cloud walked out of the water first and shook off heading for the fish they had caught. Mick watched as she slowly walked over to the pile of fish admiring at how beautiful she was. Mick jumped out of the water after a few seconds of admiring Cloud and shook off.

Cloud had picked up two of fish and was going to pick up another but Mick stopped her saying, "I'll get the rest of the fish, you go ahead up to the den and get comfortable, I'll get the rest of the fish."

Cloud smiled and said through her muzzle full of fish, "Thank you, Mick." and headed up to the den. Mick watched her as she walked slowly up the hill to the den noticing how smooth her walk was, just like an Alpha's, except, even more beautiful…

As Cloud disappeared in to the den Mick started to pick up the fish. Just as Mick was about to head up the hill to the den Mick felt as if he were being watched. Micks looked straight at the other side of the river were the foliage was dense with bushes and trees. Mick could have sworn he'd seen movement from everywhere behind the bushes and trees just a second ago but shook his head when he saw nothing but the bushes and the tree's swaying in the breeze.

Mick trotted up the slop quite quickly because he felt nervous, like something was just waiting to happen. As Mick reached the den he walked over to where Cloud, Jasper and Idec were waiting for him. Mick dropped all but one fish in the center with the fish that were already there, except one fish. Mick dropped the one fish he hadn't put in the center pile in front of Cloud.

Cloud blushed and said, "Thanks…"

Mick happily replied, "Your welcome, you deserve it. Without you we'd be starving to death."

Idec started to talk next, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today."

After Idec was done talking Jasper started to talk, "And I never would have gotten to meet Idec either if it wasn't for you." Jasper turned and hugged Idec making Idec blush with happiness and hug Jasper back.

Cloud blushed and started to say, "Thank you, but you don't have to thank me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you, Mick without you we wouldn't have enough food to eat. Jasper, without you we never would have left the pack to find out what's happening to the caribou and Idec without you we…"

But Cloud was cut off when a large wolf with dark brown fur walked in that looked just like Idec except for the dark fur, Idec had light colored fur.

The wolf started to speak with a strong voice with a hint of anticipation, "Without him you might have lived."

Idec stood up and looked at the wolf with anger and said, "Leave us alone father! I won't go back! I'd sooner die!"

Idec's father grinned and said, "I was hoping you would say that." Suddenly Idec's father jumped at Idec going for his throat. Before Mick could even think he had grabbed Idec's father's tail as he jumped past Mick toward his son paralyzing him.

Idec's father landed on Idec knocking him to the ground. Idec only lay under his father's panelized body only for a moment amazed that his father had tried to kill him without even a hint of hesitation.

Jasper started pulling Idec out from under his father's large body so that they could get away.

As Idec got up he said, "We need to get out of here or else my dad's pack will kill us!" Cloud, Jasper, Mick, and Idec ran out of the cave into the forest. A few minutes later they heard the sound of many wolves running after them.

As Cloud heard a wolf coming up on her she grabbed a low branch with her jaws and let go when she had bent the branch so that she could easily get by and let go of the branch. The branch swung back and smacking the wolf in the head snapping his neck.

Cloud shuddered at the sound of the sound of the snapping neck, she hadn't meant to kill the wolf and felt horrible for doing so. If Cloud could undo what she had just done she would but, this was something she couldn't undo.

Mick noticed Cloud falling behind him Jasper and Idec. Mick slowed down till he was running next to Cloud.

Mick noticed the tears coming from Cloud's ayes and quickly asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Cloud replied slowing down even more and starting to cry even harder, "I-I killed a wolf!"

Mick started to say, "It's ok, they were trying to kill you and you did what you had to, to survive."

Suddenly Mick noticed that the wolves that had been chasing them were know upon them and were lunging at him and Cloud. When Mick saw them land on Cloud Mick felt enraged and turned around grabbing at the first wolves throat with his jaws. As Mick felt the wolves throat in his jaws he bite down crushing the wolves throat.

The wolf fell from Mick's jaws and hit the ground, dead. Mick ran over to Cloud as the wolves that were on top of her were going for her throat. Just as one of the wolves got their jaws around Clouds throat the wolf was ripped away by Mick when he grabbed the wolf by the spine and ripped the wolf away from Cloud throwing the wolf on the ground.

Cloud watched as Mick grabbed wolf after wolf breaking necks, snapping backs, and ripping the throats open of any of the wolves that even got near him and Cloud. Mick was amazed at how easily he defeated the wolves; it was as if he was someone he wasn't.

Micks grabbed a hold of the last wolf by the legs and drug the wolf to the ground pining him under Mick's weight.

Mick started to speak angrily, "Why are you trying to kill us!"

The wolf replied, "Like I'd tell you!" Mick angrily ripped out the throat of the wolf when the wolf refused to reply.

Suddenly Mick was exhausted and felt like puking knowing that he had just killed so many wolves. Mick wondered, _Why did I kill all those wolves? How did I kill all those wolves? I'm only an Omega! I shouldn't even know how to do that!_

Mick looked over at Cloud and saw that she was staring at him in horror.

Suddenly Cloud's look changed from horror to realization and she started to shakily talk, "You saved my life Mick! Mick how did you, do that?"

Mick looked at Cloud with uncertainty and said, "I don't know."

Cloud replied, "You killed all those wolves, and, you don't know how?"

Mick started to reply when he noticed Idec's father walk out from behind a group of trees and start to talk, "I can see that you're a gifted fighter. I'll make you a deal, if you join me I can guarantee you a top position, maybe even my first lieutenant, since my first lieutenant betrayed me and ran off with my son. Since I need another first lieutenant and I seem to have found a good fighter, all you need to do is, give me your will. I'll even let your friend stay alive; all you have to do is give me your will."

Cloud moved over next to Mick and started talking before Mick could reply, "We're not going to give you our wills! All you're going to do is use us for killing other packs! You don't care about anything but bringing death and destruction!"

Idec's father smiled evilly and said replied, "So my son has told you that I'm Gidac has he? Well he will pay for leaving me soon enough. You're going to wish you had taken my deal, for soon you will die!" And with that Gidac walked back behind the clump of trees and disappeared.

Mick suddenly hugged Cloud and said in a relived voice, "Thank you…"

Cloud replied pulling away from the hug, "We need to get out of here before Gidac comes back."

Mick and Cloud started walking into the forest and a second later Mick asked Cloud, "Did you see were Jasper and Idec went?"

Cloud replied as they walked, "No, we must have gotten separated when we were attacked."

Mick looked at Cloud with a weak smile, "Then we'd better find them."

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the <strong>**review's! They were especially helpful. Read, enjoy, review.**

**Smile for an Omega**


	5. Chapter 5 You don't know till it's al

**Sorry for the long wait, school has been crazy lately and, well, that's it... Sorry agin, School work isen't realy an excuse buuut, yeah... Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five You don't know till it's almost to late<strong>

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Gidac walked with an evil grin on his face thinking _They'll die soon enough, for now we'll take out there little pack._ Gidac smiled as he interred a large valley full of his obedient followers.

Suddenly a wolf ran up to Gidac and lowered his front legs and head to the ground as a sign of respect and started to talk, "Sir, the pack is ready to attack as soon as you give the order."

Gidac replied with a hint of annoyance, "Attack tomorrow as the sun set's. Leave tonight." The wolf nodded and turned to leave but Gidac said one last thing before the wolf left, "Leave no wolf alive, I want them all dead."

The wolf replied as he continued to leave to tell the rest of the pack, "Yes sir." Gidac turned and walked into a large cave and laid down at the end next to his mate, Nus and his three daughters, Shasta, Nakita, and Winter.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

(Idec and Jasper had escaped the wolves and now they were walking through the forest talking.)

"Idec, your Gidac's son?" asked Jasper.

Idec replied nervously, "Y-Yeah, he didn't kill my parents, he was my father."

Jasper asked Idec a little frustrated but not getting to mad, "Why did you tell me and my friends, that he killed your mother and father when, he was your father?"

Idec replied, "Because he didn't care about me and my sisters he just thought of us as another one of his little minions, another tool to use for taking down other packs…" Idec suddenly stopped as a thought crossed his mind _Does Jasper belong to a pack?_

Jasper, wondering why Idec had stopped asked, "Idec are you okay?"

Idec replied with a question, "Do you have a pack, that you live with?"

Jasper replied, "Of course, why do you ask?"

Idec replied, "Because my dad's pack might be planning to attack it soon, what's the name of your pack?"

Japer replied with a lot of worry for her pack, especially her mother and father, "My pack is the Eastern and Western pack, but I have no idea where we are and how to get back."

Idec replied, "That's ok, I know where we are and where your pack is. We need to get to your pack and at least worn them before my father's pack attacks them."

Jasper replied getting even more worried about her mother and father, "How long do we have?"

Idec replied, "I don't know, but not more than one or two days. We might already be too late."

Idec turned to the right of where they had been walking and started to trot off in the direction of the Western and Eastern pack, Jasper close behind.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Mick and Cloud continued walking on in a random direction since they had started walking. As Cloud and Mick came up to a small bush of berries Cloud looked over at Mick and said, "Haven't we passed that bush, a couple times already?"

Mick replied, "Umm…..hungry?" pointing at the bush of berries.

Cloud replied, "If you are." And started to eat a couple berries off of the berry bush staining the soft white fur around her muzzle. Mick started to eat the sour berries and made a funny looking face with his eyes half closed and his lips pealed back.

Cloud laughed as she watched his reaction to the sour taste of the berries. Mick noticed this and began to laugh to. As Mick and Cloud stopped laughing Mick noticed Idec and Jasper walking through the forest. Cloud noticed Mick was looking at something intently, so she followed his gaze in curiosity out to Idec and Jasper.

A grin suddenly spread across Mick face and he got low on his feet and slowly backed behind the berry bush. Cloud was about to ask him what he was doing wondering _Why is Mick not running over to Jasper and Idec?_

Before Cloud started asking Mick he put his front right paw in front of his muzzle signaling her to quite. Cloud got low on her feet and moved behind the bush with him.

Cloud asked quietly, so that not to be too loud, "What are you doing?"

Mick replied in a whisper, "I've got an idea, why doesn't we sneak ahead of Jasper and Idec and hide in some bushes, as soon as they as they walk by the bush we can jump out and scare them."

Cloud just smiled and shook her head side to side and thought to herself, _Just like Mick to come up with an idea like this._

Mick taking the lead trotted toward a spot ahead of Jasper and Idec, Cloud close behind. As Mick and Cloud got to the a large and thick bush ahead of Jasper and Idec they crouched down and sat quietly waiting for Jasper and Idec to appear.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

As Idec and Jasper walked Idec noticed the sound of wolfs breathing coming from behind a bush ahead of him and Jasper. Idec kept walking but readied himself to attack thinking, _I can't believe my father has already found us, at least I can try to protect Jasper as long as I'm with her. _

As Idec and Jasper started to pass the large thick bush Idec lunged at the first wolf he saw going for the throat. As Idec landed on the wolf the wolf was flipped onto its back exposing all its vital organs.

Idec noticed the wolf try to get up but Idec stopped the wolf by jumping on top of it snapping a couple of it's rib's. The wolf yelped in pain and tried to get away from Idec, Idec reached down to rip out its neck but stopped when he finally noticed it was Mick, his friend.

Before Idec could get off of Mick he was knocked off by Cloud.

Cloud stood over Idec yelling at him, "Are you crazy! You almost killed Mick!" Cloud jumped off of Idec and ran over to Mick to make sure he hadn't been hurt too badly.

Idec looked over at Mick realizing that he would have killed Mick if he hadn't realized that very second. _I almost killed Mick…._

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

**A few minutes later **

Jasper looked over Mick's broken bones and was about to ask Cloud to go get some berries when she noticed Mick's bones slowly come back together until they were perfectly formed ribs, good as new.

Jasper just sat there staring saying, "Uhhhh…"

Cloud stopped before she had completely left and turned around to ask what type of berries she needed to get. Cloud noticed Mick's ribs were already healed and asked Jasper in amazement,"H-How did you do that, so quickly?"

Jasper replied, "I don't know, they, just healed?"

Cloud replied coming back over to Jasper and Mick, "How long will it be until Mick wakes up?"

Jasper replied, "I'm not sure, I don't know very much about healing yet, I've only helped Eve once or twice."

Mick let a large yawn and started to get up when he noticed Cloud and Jasper staring at him wide eyed.

Mick's response was simple, "What?"

Cloud replied, "How are you feeling, Mick?

Mick replied, "Pretty good for being partly mauled by Idec. By the way, were is Idec?"

Idec replied, coming over to Mick from behind a large tree, "Right here. Sorry I almost killed you, I thought you were one of my dad's pack…."

Mick replied, "Don't feel too bad, I mean I feel fine." To prove his point Mick got up off the ground and walked over to Idec.

Idec's eye's slightly widened in astonishment before he asked Mick, "Doesn't that hurt, with your broken ribs?"

Mick replied, "My ribs seem to have somehow healed in the last few seconds sooo."

Idec looked over at the part of Mick's ribs that he had landed on earlier and noticed for the first time that they had already healed back. Idec started thinking to himself about how Mick's ribs could have already healed, _How could Mick's ribs have healed so fast? I mean it couldn't have been more than ten minutes, it should have taken Mick's ribs months to heal...unless….._

Idec started to ask Mick a little nervously, "Did Secant die, while he was still, talking to you?"

Mick replied remembering what Secant had said to him, "Yes… Why?"

Idec replied thinking of what Secant was good at when he was alive, "Have you by chance, suddenly learned to fight extremely well?"

Mick replied thinking about that morning, "Yes, I've definitely learned to fight rather well lately. Again, why? "

Idec replied he, "Well, you seem to have part or all of Secants soul stuck in you."

Mick replied getting worried about what having Secant's spirit in him might mean, "What does it mean to have, his spirit stuck in me?"

Idec replied, "Well, I'm not for sure on any of this, so I might be completely wrong. What I think it means is that you should be able to do many of the things that Secant can do well, like, fight, run and many of the other things Secant did well when he was alive. I'm pretty sure that's all that happens, I think. As I said I'm not sure about this."

Mick replied getting extremely spooked, "Ok, that sounds…. bad…."

Idec replied, "I don't know if it's that bad, I mean, you can now do things you might never have been able to do before."

Mick looked over at Cloud and Jasper and then back at Idec and said, "Well, I guess we should get going."

Idec replied, "You sure you feel up to it?"

Mick replied in funny sarcastic way putting a paw over his eyes and part his muzzle, "Oh, it hurts! The light! The pain! Gaaaaa!" Mick fell to the ground dramatically with all four of his legs sticking strait up in the air with his tongue hanging out and his eyes closed.

Jasper started talking, almost laughing, "Well, if we get hungry, we can eat Mick."

Cloud replied in a sarcastic way, "Finally! Real meat!"


	6. Chapter 6 Closest Northern pack's

**I'm sorry about taking such a long time to update! School has been really crazy for me lately, I probably won't update to often until summer except for weekends and school vacation, like spring break. Enjoy this chapter and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six Closest Northern packs<strong>

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Humphrey yawned and stretched waking up from his much needed sleep. After Humphery finished yawning he looked over at his mate Kate to see if she was awake to, she was still asleep. Humphrey slowly and quietly walked out of the den and sat down to watch as the sun slowly began to rise into the sky.

Humphrey noticed Kate's mother and father walking slightly fast up the slope to him. _I wonder what they have to say?_

As Kate's mother and father, Winston and Eve, got to Humphrey they asked worriedly, "Have you seen Lilly and Garth?"

Humphrey replied questioningly, "No, why?

Winston replied, "They've been missing since last night. I think they may have left to look for Cloud last night when no one would notes them leaving. There are already search parties out looking for them but, we don't think we're going to find them on the territory…."

After Winston had stopped talking Eve asked Humphrey, "How is Kate? Is she doing any better than yesterday?"

Humphrey replied," She hasn't woken up yet so I don't know. I don't think we should tell her about Snow and Protector being missing to until she gets better I don't think she could take them being missing with Jasper just…" A tear fell from Humphrey's right eye.

Winston ended their conversation saying, "I think Eve and I will get back to the pack before Kate wakes up." And with that they started down the hill toward the feeding grounds.

After a short amount of time passed Kate walked out of the den yawning and asked Humphrey, "Was someone just here?"

Humphrey replied, "Well….

Kate started talking before Humphrey could continue, "Humphrey!

Humphrey replied laughing, "That was your mother and father."

Kate replied, "Aaand."

Humphrey smiled and replied, "They just wanted to check on you."

Kate replied, "Anything else?"

Humphrey paused dramatically and then said, "Nope."

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Idec replied, "Very funny guys now if you don't mind I think we should get going." Laughing as Mick got up off the ground Mick, Cloud and Jasper followed Idec through the forest toward their territory.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

By noon they had covered a large amount of the distance to their territory and didn't have much farther to go.

Mick had felt starving for a little while now and started to notice the growling stomachs of his friends to.

Mick looked over at Idec who was walking next to him at the moment and asked, "Would you by chance know how to hunt?"

Idec replied, "What kind of question is that? Of course! Why?"

Mick replied, "Well, either we're being followed by a pack of bears or everyone is hungry."

Idec sighed, "Ok, but we can't take long. I'll watch for a deer or caribou as we travel. Can you hunt? I-I've never hunted alone before."

Mick replied, "The only way I would know how to hunt is if Secant knew how to hunt."

Idec replied, "Secant taught me how to hunt. If Secants spirit did get stuck in you, than you should be able to hunt." Mick just smiled and slowed down till he was walking next to Cloud.

As Cloud and Mick walked next to each other Jasper trotted up ahead next to Idec.

Within a few minutes Idec spotted a lone older deer by itself. Idec slowed down and stopped staying low to the ground as not to alert the deer that he was there.

As Mick came up next to Idec he asked, "Sooo…What do I do?"

Idec replied, "Stay low to the ground, be quit and to keep the deer from knowing your even here. Try to get in front of the deer, by then I should be ready behind it by then. When you're ready just run out in front of it, the deer will turn to run but I'll be there to snap the neck and kill it. If this works, we will have a meal and if it doesn't we will be hungry. Got all of that?"

Mick sat a second unresponsive and then replied pointing his right paw toward the deer, "It looks like we're not the only hungry wolves around." Idec looked back over to the deer and watched as a darkish light brown wolf pounced from the thick grass and took the deer's life by biting through the deer's throat. A few seconds later a pure white wolf jumped out and flew completely over the deer and landed with a loud crunch on the other side.

The darkish light brown wolf quickly ran over to the pure white wolf to see if it was ok. After the darkish light brown wolf had made sure the white one was ok the wolf walked back over to the deer with the pure white wolf.

A second later Cloud ran by yelling happily, "Mother! Father!"

The pure white wolf yelled back running toward Cloud, "Cloud. You're alive!" The darkish light brown wolf quickly started to run over to Cloud to.

The pure white wolf hugged Cloud and began crying into Cloud fur saying, "How di-did you survive? "

Cloud replied worried, "Survive what?"

The pure white wolf replied, "The bite from the sick wolf."

Cloud replied, "I was never bitten by the sick wolf, I was only chased, but how did you even know I was attacked by a sick wolf?"

The pure white wolf replied, "Kate found you, Jasper and Mick's blood trail and followed it quickly coming upon a dead sick wolf. Did anyone Jasper or Mick get away with you? To answer her question Mick, Jasper and Idec stepped out from behind the tall thick grass.

Mick was the next to start talking, "Hi Ms. Lilly and Mr. Garth. How are you?"

Lilly replied, "Mick, you know you can just call us Garth and Lilly."

Mick replied, "Ok."

Garth looked over at Idec and asked, "Who is your new friend?"

Jasper replied, "His name is Idec."

Garth replied talking to Idec, "Your mother and father must be really worried about you. Who are your mother and father by the way. I've never seen you around the pack before."

Idec replied, "I'm not from your pack, I ran away from mine because they attack and kill other packs wolf packs, even the pups. The only reason they ever spared any of the other wolves' lives is because there gave up their will. We need to get back to your pack really quickly, I think your pack is the next pack my pack planes to attack."

Garth stared at Idec a second thinking and then replied, "Is that actually true?"

Jasper replied for Idec, "It's true, we were attacked by Idec's pack while we were lost."

Garth replied talking to everyone, "We need to get headed back to the territory as fast as we can."

Cloud replied, "Before we head back to the territory could we, eat?"

Garth replied, "Yes, but don't take too long."

Cloud, Mick, Jasper, Idec, Lilly and Garth walked over to the now dead deer and feasted on it till it was gone (Which didn't take long since there was six wolves and one deer).

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

When Cloud, Mick, Jasper, Idec, Lilly and Garth finished eating they started walking toward the territory which was only a short distance travel.

In a short time they arrived on the territory. Cloud, Mick and Jasper all felt good to be back on the territory, home. None of them had realized how much they would miss being home.

Soon Cloud, Mick, Jasper, Idec, Lilly and Garth walked into the feeding grounds. A few wolves ran over and asked how they were but it wasn't exactly a huge celebration. Too many of the wolves were hungry and starving to death. Almost all of the wolves had resorted to eating berries and roots, anything to feed their starving bodies.

Mick, Cloud and Lilly headed over to Lilly and Gath's den while Jasper, Idec and Garth walked up to Kate and Humphrey's den.

When Jasper, Idec and Lilly got to Kate and Humphrey's den and Kate saw Jasper she ran as fast as she could toward Jasper and squeezed her in a tight hug, Crying, "Your Ok…. Your alive….."

Jasper replied tears coming to her eyes, "I missed you so much mom!" After a second they stepped away from each other. Jasper gasped as she noticed how thin her mother was.

Jasper started talking again, "Mom! You've lost a lot of weight! Have you eaten since I left?"

Kate replied, "When you left the last of the caribou went missing. No one in the pack has eaten anything except a few berries and maybe a couple nibbles of roots from the berry bushes. Almost all of the pack has become so hungry that they won't even leave there den for anything. So far no one has died, but I don't think we can hold out much longer."

Jasper replied noticing Humphrey was not with them, "Where's dad?"

Kate replied worriedly, "He is asleep in the den, I didn't wake him up because he's in worse shape than me." Kate stopped a second and then continued, "I don't like doing this to you and your friends, but since you and your friends are in the best shape I'm going to send you, your friends, Lilly and Garth to the closest Northern pack for help. Otherwise I fear the whole pack will die."

Jasper replied, "Mom, I found out where all the caribou and other large prey have disappeared." Jasper looked at Idec and then back at her mother and continued talking, "Idec ran away from his pack because they killed other pack's for no reason except what they think is fun. They even kill the pups. Idec knows a lot about their plans and what packs they're going to attack next. He thinks our pack is there next target because the usually take away all of a packs prey and then attack and kill the pack when it is starving to death. The only wolves that they leave alive are the ones that give up their will."

Kate replied, "If that's all true than you need to try to convince the closest Northern pack to help us get food and you also need to convince them to help us fight off the attacks from Idec's pack. If you can convince them to help and still have time, try to keep going till you get to the next Northern pack and also convince them to help us. Our pack would be completely defenseless if we were attacked. Everyone would die."

Jasper replied, "I won't let you down mom! When do we need to leave?"

Kate replied, "You need to leave as soon as you can." Kate looked over at Garth and continued, "Please keep them safe, now hurry! Go!" And with that Kate turned around and walked back into her and Humphrey's den.

Jasper, Idec and Garth quickly headed down the hill to Lilly and Garth's den. As soon as they reached the den they noticed Lilly was telling Cloud and Mick a story. When Garth, Jasper and Idec stepped into Lilly and Garth's den Lilly looked up and said to Garth, "I was just telling Cloud and Mick how you and I met. How is Kate?"

Garth replied, "She has become really thin while we've been gone, the whole pack has been starving to death. Kate has asked us to go to the closet Northern pack and ask for their help in getting food and to help us fight off an attack from Idec's pack. She also asked us to try to get to the next Northern pack if we have time."

Lilly replied, "When do we need to leave?"

Lilly replied, "Kate said to leave as soon as we possibly could."

Lilly replied, "I'm ready to go when you are."

Garth replied, "Then let's get going."

And with that Lilly, Garth, Cloud, Mick, Jasper and Idec began their journey to the closest Northern wolf pack.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

**Time passing as they walk toward the closest Northern pack…..**

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

After traveling for a good part of the day Lilly, Garth, Cloud, Mick, Jasper and Idec stopped at a smaller lake and started to lap up the water from the lake. As they turned around to continue their journey to the closest Northern pack eight wolves walked out from behind a thicket of bushes.

Garth started talking before anyone else could say anything, "We come here in peace and with some important news from the Western pack. May we speak to your pack leader?"

A black with a little bit of silver on his belly stepped out and said, "My name is Synch, what did you want to tell me?"

Garth replied, "All the caribou have disappeared out of the western packs territory, the whole pack has become so starved that it cannot move to another spot with more food. Just recently the Western pack has learned that another pack is planning to attack and kill the whole pack, including the pups. We have come to ask if you and your pack would let us take some of the prey from your territory to ask for help protecting the Western pack from the attack of another pack."

Synch replied, "Sure."

Garth's eyes widened slightly at how laid back the pack leader and now that he noticed it, how young the leader and all the members of the closest Northern pack were.

After a few short moments passed Garth started talking again, "Is there enough time to get to the next Northern pack today?"

Synch replied sadly, "I wouldn't go to the next Northern pack if I were you…"

Garth replied,"Why shouldn't I go to the next Northern pack?"

Synch replied, "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the long wait on the story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think of it.<strong>

**Smile for an Omega**


	7. Chapter 7 Danger

** Sorry about taking so long to update again, I'm just going to have to guess that it'll always take me one, two or three days to get up another chapter, sometimes longer. I'm very sorry about that, I'm just not that fast of a writer. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter, I've already started the next chapter and the way it's going so far it should be one of my best chapters in the story so far if not the best. R&R!**

**Smile for an Omega**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven Danger<strong>

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Previously

Synch replied sadly, I wouldn't go to the next Northern pack if I were you…"

Garth replied, "Why shouldn't I go to the next Northern pack?"

Synch replied, "Well…"

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Synch replied, "Well… We're all that's left from the next Northern territory. Our pack was attacked and killed by another pack, the only reason we survived was because…" Synch stopped a second than continued nervously, "We had been daring each other to go into another territory without permission. When we got back to the pack we found everyone…. dead….."

Garth replied comfortingly, "You're welcome into our pack, if you want."

Synch looked up with an amazed look on his face and said, "Really?"

Garth replied, "Of course! It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

Synch replied, "Thank you so much! You won't regret your decision!"

Garth thought for a second and then continued, "Have you seen any deer or caribou while you were traveling?"

Synch replied, "No, we haven't seen any kind of prey… None of us can figure out what happened to all the prey, they were here, and then they were just, gone."

Garth replied, "The wolf pack that killed your pack is taking away the prey somehow and our pack is the next target."

Synch replied, "We'll do our best to help you and your pack, but don't know how much help we will be."

Garth replied, "Any help is better than no help."

Synch replied, "Well we're ready when you are."

Garth started to reply ending the conversation as he turned to head back to the Western pack, "If you see any prey as we walk alert me immediately."

Synch nodded and followed Protector, Flower, Mick, Cloud, Idec and Jasper with his aeven other friends close behind.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

**Time passing as they walk toward home (The Western pack)…..**

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

As they entered the Western territory Garth stopped and asked Lilly, "Lilly, Could you take Mick and Cloud to our den?"

Lilly replied, "Sure."

Garth continued, "I'll take Jasper, Idec and the survivors of the Second Northern pack from us to Humphrey and Kate's den to figure out what we will do with them."

Synch started talking before anyone else could sounding nervous, "What do mean figure out what you will do with us?"

Garth replied calmly, "I mean find all of you a den, explain our pack laws, the territory boundaries and such as."

Synch replied, "Ok, sorry…"

Garth replied, "Don't worry, we don't go after other wolves unless they were endangering the pack" as Garth finished talking he started walking toward Humphrey and Kate's den.

When Garth, Cloud, Mick and the survivors of the second Northern pack from the Western pack got to Humphrey and Kate's den they noticed two extremely thin wolves laying at the entrance to a den.

Garth started talking to Kate, "These are the only survivors of the second Northern pack from us, they were away from their pack when it got attacked and when they got back their hole pack was dead. They have asked to join our pack and I've agreed, what do you think?"

Kate replied in a weak voice, "Yes, I will leave you to find them their own den's…." Garth turned to leave but Kate continued a second later, "Could you wait a second."

Just then Jasper and Idec stepped out from behind the eight wolves and Garth.

Jasper quickly ran over to her mother saying, "Mom! Your so thin! Are you ok?"

Kate replied shakily, "Yes, I'm ok."

Jasper replied nervously noticing the sun setting "Is it ok if Idec stays with us tonight, he doesn't have anywhere else to stay for know."

Kate replied getting shakier, "No, I want you and Idec to stay at Garth and Lilly's den, somewhere where you will have someone to protect you if we get attacked." Jasper hugged her mother and left with Garth.

Garth, Jasper, Idec and the survivors of the second Northern pack from the Western pack stopped at the entrance to an empty den.

Garth turned and started to talk to the eight survivors, "Do you all think you could sleep in this den just for tonight, until we can find each of you your own den." All eight wolves nodded yes in union.

Garth replied beginning to leave with Jasper and Idec, "Stay safe tonight and, there's a good chance that the pack may be attacked tonight so you might want to sleep with one of you up taking turns sleeping." And with that Garth left, Jasper and Idec close behind him.

When they arrived at Garth and Lily's den they noticed Lilly telling Cloud and Mick a story, well, Mick anyway. Cloud seemed to have dozed off.

As Garth walked into the den Cloud awoke from her slumber she yawned and then looked over at Garth, Jasper and Idec.

After a second Cloud asked Jasper in a puzzled way, "I thought you were going to stay at your mother and fathers den tonight?"

Jasper replied a little sadly, "My mother wanted me to stay here, somewhere were someone could protect me if the pack was attacked tonight."

Cloud replied comfortingly, "Why don't you get some sleep tonight, tomorrow you'll get to spend all day with your mother and father."

Jasper replied, "I know, it's just, I'm nervous about them. Every day they get weaker and weaker, I'm getting scared that-that," Jasper burst into tears as she continued, "that they might not survive!"

Jasper quickly trotted to the back of the den and curled up in a little ball at the back, crying. Idec started to walk over to Jasper but stopped when Lilly went quickly over to Jasper.

Lilly started talking softly to Jasper as she rubbed Jaspers back gently with one of her paws, "It's ok, It's ok, there still here they haven't left. It's ok…"

After a few seconds Jasper fell asleep, Lilly looked over at Garth after she had made sure Jasper was asleep and said, "I think I'm going to sleep with Jasper tonight, do you think you could take first watch?"

Garth replied, "Ok, sure." Garth continued already knowing what Lilly's response to his question would be," Are you going to be okay with Jasper tonight?"

Lilly replied smiling, "Yeah, you have a goodnight."

Soon after Lilly, Idec, Jasper and Cloud had fallen asleep Mick went over to Garth at the front of the den and asked, "When do think the pack will be attacked?"

Garth replied, "I don't know, but I fear it may be tonight."

Mick replied nervously, "How are we going to know when they attack if they attack tonight?"

Garth replied, "I will keep watch all night."

Mick replied worriedly, "If you stay up all night keeping watch you'll be exhausted when the pack is attacked and you'll not be able to fight back."

Garth replied thinking, "I hadn't thought of that…"

Mick replied, "We could all take a turn tonight watching for when the pack is attacked, except for Lilly and Jasper…"

Garth replied, "Good idea Mick, I'll take first watch"

Mick yawned and then replied, "Ok, well I'm going to get some sleep, Goodnight…", by the time Mick had finished talking he fell asleep.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

**Morning**

Mick yawned as he woke up from a good night sleep, needed sleep. As Mick looked around he noticed Idec sitting at the entrance watching the sun rise. Mick walked over and sat next to him watching the sun rise in silence.

Mick looked over at Idec before the others awoke and said, "What's- What's it like to have a father?"

Idec replied startled, "What do you mean?"

Mick replied hesitantly, "What is it like to have a father, a mother… parents?"

Idec replied in confusion, "Don't you have a mother and father?"

Mick replied, "No, I never had a mother or father, my mother died at birth and my father, disappeared before I was born…"

Idec replied thinking of his family, "I'm not exactly the best person to ask about that… My family was all like my father, just not as extreme…"

Mick replied, "I guess I might have asked the wrong person about that…"

Idec replied, "Sorry I couldn't help you… My family isn't the kind of family you want to have…"

Mick replied smiling, "That's fine, don't worry."

Idec looked over at Mick questioningly and said, "How did you survive without a mother and father?"

Mick replied, "Reba and Janice took me in for a little while, just until I got on my feet. After that I decided to try to find my father, I never left the territory and before long I met Cloud and Jasper. After that, I forgot about finding my father and just spent time with Cloud and Jasper having fun."

Idec replied, "I guess it was hard to grow up without a mother and father…"

Mick replied, "At times it was, but at other times it didn't bother me."

Idec noticed Mick was tense and didn't really want to talk about the subject of his mother and father so Idec changed the subject, "So, you and Cloud are in love?"

Mick's heart fluttered when Idec said that but Mick didn't exactly admit it, "Well…"

Idec interrupted Mick laughing quietly as to not wake up everyone else.

Mick continued after a second, "Yes we're in love. You and Jasper seem to be an item, Am I right? Or am I wrong?" Idec looked away shyly a wide grin on his face.

Before Mick or Idec could continue talking they heard a howl coming from the top of the mountain. Idec quickly ran into the den and started waking everyone up, "Everyone, get up! The pack is being attacked!"

Garth jumped up immediately running to the entrance of the den before turning around and saying, "Idec, you come with me, maybe we can establish a deal with your dad, you might be able to get your dad to listen better than me. And Mick?

Mick replied, "Yes?"

Garth continued with what he was saying to Mick, "Keep Lilly and Cloud safe for me." Before Mick could reply Garth was gone.

Mick turned to look at Cloud, Lilly and Jasper. Cloud was quickly stretching out and yawning trying to wake up faster, Lilly was standing up looking around the den making sure everyone was there and Jasper was still sound asleep.

Lilly trotted over to Mick and asked, "Where did Garth and Idec go?"

Mick replied, "They're going to try to make a deal with the pack leader of the pack that is attacking our pack."

Lilly replied worriedly starting to walk over to Jasper and wake her up, "I hope they're ok…"

The second Lilly touched Jasper, Jasper jumped into mid air yelping out, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Lilly, Mick, Cloud and Jasper all started to laugh a little at how startled Jasper had been when a single wolf stepped into the den and asked Mick, "Are you Mick?"

Mick replied suspiciously, "Yes…. Why?"

The wolf answered Mick's question saying, "Your friends Garth and Idec are trying to make a deal with our pack and our pack leader wants you there to make the deal."

Mick replied again suspiciously, "How do I know it's not a trap?"

The wolf replied getting frustrated, "If we wanted you dead you would already be dead."

Mick looked over at Lilly questioningly and Lilly answered him by saying, "Go, we'll be fine."

Mick looked back at the wolf and said, "Ok, I'll go.

The wolf started off and threw over his shoulder, "Just follow me, I'll take you to them."

Mick looked at Cloud for a second and then turned around and ran after the other wolf to catch up. As Mick followed the wolf he noticed they were traveling toward the hunting grounds. Before long Mick could see the hunting grounds, Garth and Idec were standing near a large group of wolves; Gidac was in front of the group of wolves taking to them.

As Mick approached them Gidac looked up and saw Mick, a large grin quickly appeared on his face. As soon as Garth saw Mick he signaled with his paw to Mick to come quicker. Mick picked up his speed from a slow walk to a fast trot.

As Mick trotted up next to Garth, Garth looked over him and said, "Are you ok?"

Mick replied, "Yeah I'm fine. What do you need me for?"

Garth replied, "Well…"

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick thing, PLEASE review and tell me what you think, what I should improve on, did you like it and if so what? Got any ideas on what I should do next, review and tell me! Thanks!<strong>

**Smile for an Omega**


	8. Chapter 8 It's all your fault!

**Well hears another chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE R&R (Read and Review).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight "It's all your fault"<strong>

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

As Mick trotted up next to Garth, Garth looked over at him and said, "Are you ok?"

Mick replied, "Yeah I'm fine. What do you need me for?"

Garth replied, "Well…"

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Before Garth could continue Gidac cut him off, "Enough with the chitchat! Let's get down to business now will we! Here are the two wolves I will trade you for my son and the other wolf, Mick." Gidac waved his paw over two random wolves behind him and the two wolves suddenly ran behind Garth, Mick and Idec obviously getting as much distance between them and Gidac as they could without taking a chance at jeopardizing their chance of freedom.

Mick suddenly yelled out in shock, "You're trading me to save the pack?"

Garth looked at Mick with sadness in his eyes, "Sacrifices must be made to save the pack, no matter the cost…"

Mick looked at Garth in disgust and anger thinking to himself, _How could he do this to me, just trade me off like I was just some caribou leg?_ Garth started to say something to Mick, "I'm sorry Mick but…" but before he could continue he was cut off by Mick when Mick walked over and sat behind Gidac and said, "I shouldn't have trusted you, just like my father, He didn't get lost, or attacked, he left."

Garth seemed like he wanted to say something to Mick but he didn't, Garth looked over at Idec and said, "Thank you for saving my pack." And with that Garth left, the two wolves Gidac had released following him close behind not knowing what else to do.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Idec looked at his father his head held low, I-I'm sorry I l-left…."

Gidac walked over to his son, Idec and kicked him in the stomach; Idec sank halfway to the ground and puked. Gidac laughed and kicked Idec again, Idec did nothing to stop him, he just fell to the ground sucking up most of the pain. Gidac enjoying every moment off this started kicking Idec again and again until Mick yelled out, "Stop!" Mick couldn't bare to just watch his friend be kicked over and over again by Idec's own father.

Gidac turned around and looked at Mick saying, "What did you say?"

Mick nervously mumbled out, "Please stop…" hoping not to get the same treatment as Idec.

Gidac walked over to Mick and waved his paw over Mick's head and then kicked Mick in his front left leg, Mick quickly yelped and sank to the ground in pain. When Gidac had waved his hand over Mick's head Mick had felt like something was trying to get into his mind but hen something in the back of his mind had, well, pushed it out?"

Gidac looked at the group of his pack that was behind him and said, "We will leave this pack alone for now…" And with that Gidac started heading back to his main territory. Before he had gone very far he stopped and said pointing at Mick and Idec, "Make sure those two come back to the territory.

Most of the wolves (8 or 9) walked back over to Mick and Idec and shoved them back on their feet. Before Mick or Idec could ask how the other one was the wolves started shoving them in the direction of Idec's father's territory.

The hole long journey back to Gidac's territory for Mick was spent being shoved and thrown around while thinking to himself _How could he just, trade me off? I thought I was more important to him than that… Stop that Mick! Your father left you! No one wants you! The only reason Cloud even loves you is because she's too nice… No, that last parts not true… She loves you for who you are, not what you're not… She's all you have in this world, everyone else betrayed you._

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

As Mick finished that last thought Idec whispered in Mick's ear, "We're here." The wolves that had taken Mick and Idec to Gidac's territory quickly deteriorated as they walked deeper and deeper into Gidac's territory.

Soon there was only one wolf left leading Mick and Idec into the territory, before long the wolf stopped, turned around and looked at Mick saying in a tone of complete an udder stone, "I'm going to take you on a quick tour of Gidac's territory, don't forget one place or thing I say to you because I will not repeat or reshow you anything."

Mick stared to reply to the wolf, "I'll…" but Mick was cut off by the other wolf when he snarled at Mick, "If you think your tough or anything stop it now, some of us have been here a while and don't take kindly to a wolf who think he's better than us." Mick nodded a yes and the wolf turned his back to them and started walking again.

After a few minutes they came to sizable valley, nothing huge or anything but, sizable. The wolf who had lead them their stopped, turned around and said to Idec, "Your father will want you at his den." Idec nodded and left Mick alone with the wolf.

The wolf looked at Mick and said, "You will refer to me and everyone else with sir, got that? My name is Gomby and this is Rob."

As if on cue a very dark brown, almost black wolf with green eye's walked up and sat next to Gomby. The wolf didn't blink or do, well, anything…

Gomby continued after a minute, "He will train you in combat since the wolf that taught combat betrayed the pack. He paid for that with his death." Gomby turned and pointed to the valley with his paw and continued to speak, "This is the hunting grounds, if you look hard enough towards the end of the valley you'll see that it stops at a cliff. The valley is heavily populated more heavily by caribou than any other place. This is because we herd all the prey from the packs we kill here."

Gomby pointed his paw behind Mick and started talking again, "Most of the dens are up there, if you'll notice at the top of all the den there is a much larger den, its Gidac's den. Never interrupt or talk to Gidac unless you are told to. When talking to Gidac only talk when talked to, otherwise he will likely kill you. Any questions?"

Without waiting for Mick to respond Gomby started up the hill toward the dens, Mick started to follow him but Gomby stopped Mick and asked him getting mad very fast, "What do you think your doing?"

Mick replied confused, "Following you?"

Gomby replied, "Don't, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Mick taking a step back and getting even more confused asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Gomby replied, "How am supposed to know! Go find something to do and leave me alone! One more word and I'll kill you! Got that!"

Mick was going to reply but Gomby was already gone heading up the hill toward the dens.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Idec sighed as he walked up the hill toward his fathers, _worst case scenario, he kills me, best case scenario, he kills me._ As Idec walked into his father's den he noticed that his father was sitting in the middle of the den talking with his third wolf. Idec flattened his ears to his head, sank low to the ground tucking his tail between his legs and crawling over until he was right in front of his father.

Gidac angrily grabbed his son's neck between his jaws ready to take the wolfs life, his own sons life, but then he stopped and let go of Idec's neck dropping his son to the ground, blood coming from the spots on Idec's neck were Gidac's teeth had cut through the skin . The only reason Gidac hadn't just killed his son was because an idea popped in to his head.

Idec lay still surprised his father had let go of his neck and not kill him. Idec wished his father would leave him like this he but he knew Gidac was just getting started and was planning to kill him; he just wanted to have some cruel fun teasing Idec before he killed him.

Gidac surprised Idec beyond belief when he said, "Can you help me with something Idec?"

Idec answered stunned, "W-What?"

Gidac replied, "While you were in the Western packs territory did you by chance, find out where the boundaries were and, were the weakest defense of the Western pack was?"

Idec replied lying the best he could, "No, I didn't get the chance."

Gidac sighed frustrated his plan hadn't worked and then said, "Go find Mick and bring him here, maybe he can help."

Idec nodded and ran out of the den as quickly as he could without kicking up any dust. Soon Idec was at the bottom of the den sites and starting down on to the hunting grounds when he noticed Mick walking toward the cliff at the end of the valley. Idec took off at a dead run towards Mick. When Idec finally caught up to Mick they were right next to the cliff.

Idec asked Mick nervously and slightly out of breath, "How are you doing Mick?" Mick replied by turning around and growling in anger at Idec.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Mick sighed in anger and frustration heading down the hill toward the hunting ground thinking to himself, _Why can't anyone tell me what I'm supposed to do! No! Why am I even here! Because of Idec, that's why! If it wasn't for him I would still be with Cloud safe back at home. _Starting to actually lie to himself, Mick thought,_ If it wasn't for him the pack never would have been attacked the pack! The pack wouldn't even be hungry! Everything would have been just fine and then Idec had to come along! Next time I see Idec I'm going to rip out his… _but before Mick could finish his thought Idec came up behind Mick and said, "How are you doing Mick?"

Mick replied to Idec by turning around and growling in anger at Idec.

Idec stuttered confused by Mick's behavior, _Maybe I was wrong. _Idec thought to himself.

Mick lunged at Idec yelling in rage, "It's all your fault!" As Mick landed on Idec he started go for Idec's throat as Idec tried to fight him off. Mick stopped suddenly thinking, _What am I doing?_

Idec not knowing Mick had stopped attacking him pushed Mick off him accidentally knocking Mick right off the edge of the cliff.

Mick grabbing for anything to keep him from falling off this cliff, what did Mick's jaws find? Idec's tail. As Mick fell off the cliff Idec came with him yelping in pain as he was pulled off the cliff by his tail. As they fell Mick let go of Idec's tail, soon the hit the bottom of the cliff and sank under the water of a deep fast moving river almost hitting the bottom.

When Mick and Idec finally surfaced the both gasped for breath grabbing on to each other to help each other float. When Mick and Idec got their eyes open they saw the river disappear off another cliff, a big cliff. Mick and Idec clung to each like glue as they fell off the cliff screaming the whole way down.

When they hit the bottom of the water fall Idec was on the upward side and was spared most of the impact by Mick but they didn't land in a deep pool of water, they landed and in a shallow pool with large boulders clustered around the whole area. Mick's body snapped like a twig on impact with the boulders, Idec being above Mick got away with just a couple of burses because of Mick cushioning his fall.

Idec quickly swam to the surface. After a second he noticed Mick still hadn't surfaced, Idec quickly dove beneath the water again in search of Mick. Idec found Mick quickly because Mick was right below him. Idec grabbed Mick by the skin behind his head with his jaws and drug Mick to the surface of the water.

Just as soon as Idec reached the surface of the water he sputtered and started swimming toward the shore. As soon as Idec drug Mick onto the grass next to the river he collapsed, exhausted from the large fall from the water fall Idec almost fell asleep, almost.

When Idec heard Mick sputtering for air he jumped to his feet and looked at Mick, Mick was completely destroyed, his back was snapped in multiple places there was nothing left of his legs but smashed bones sticking out of his skin and his head was crushed inward just a little. Idec hopped he was right that Mick would heal like he had when Idec had attacked him and broken some of Mick's ribs.

As if running late for a hunt Mick's body slowly started to heal, his legs reforming, the bone that was sticking out disappearing, his back popping back together, his head getting rid of its small dent and once again Mick was back to a hole Mick again. The only problem was, Mick seemed to be in just as much pain as when he had been a mangled dyeing miss.

Idec asked Mick questioningly, "How do you feel?"

Mick replied in sarcastic pain, "Pretty good for just falling off two cliffs and cautioning your fall both times."

Idec replied more talking to himself than talking to Mick, "Bad question." After a few moments Idec heard the howling of wolves, He quickly grabbed Mick and drug Mick into thick clump of bushes and stopped in the center of it were there was just a couple of new starting bushes. Mick yelped in pain as he was drug into the clump of bushes.

Mick quickly fell asleep because he knew it would help loosen the pain. Hearing Mick's breathing as he slept quickly got to an already exhausted Idec. Idec tried his best to stay awake and make sure they weren't spotted if a wolf walked by but Mick's sleeping breath's was like a lullaby to Idec's ears and soon he was asleep to, snoring next to Mick.

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

Mick awoke with a start when he felt something land on top of his tail. Mick looked around wide eyed fearing that he had been found by Gidac's pack but Mick sighed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was just Idec moving in his sleep. Mick started to look away from Idec when he noticed blood coming from a couple of teeth marks on Idec's neck.

Mick jumped to his feet and started using his muzzle to push Idec's back and make sure he wasn't dead. Idec Whimpered as he woke up starting to feel the pain in his neck from where his father, Gidac had bitten him the day before.

Mick quickly asked Idec getting scared that Idec might have had his neck snapped by one of the wolves from his father s pack, "Idec are you ok?"

Idec replied starting to get used to the pain in his neck, "Y-yes."

Mick replied after a second, "What happened to your neck," Mick stuttered as he remembered the fight he gotten in to with Idec that morning and then continued nervously, "D-did I do that to you?"

Idec replied soothing Mick's fears about if he had done this to Idec and ever few words slightly stopping from the pain in his neck, "No, m-my father did this to me, h-he would have killed me but he s-stopped when he thought he m-might be able to find out where the W-Western pack's weak d-defenses might be. When I told him I-I didn't know so he had me g-go get you, I was trying to t-tell you when you a-attacked me that we n-needed to e-escape somehow."

Mick winced when Idec said attack but replied with speed, "Sorry I attacked you, I k-kind of was blaming you for getting me traded into your dad's pack…"

Idec replied as he got a little more used to his pain, "That's ok, you didn't know what me and Garth had planned."

Mick replied confused, "Planned?"

-)()()()()()()()()()()()()(-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story and this chapter and PLEASE Review. Your reviews help me figure out what to do next and help keep me motivated, Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first chapters!<strong>

** If you haven't checked out and read the story's written by Datguy N Disguy your really "missing" out! He is a fantastic writer and I'm sure you'll love reading his writing if haven't already read it. Thanks!**

**Smile for an Omega**


End file.
